


Apart

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Escaped from the demon, Ciel has time to reflect.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 26





	Apart

Ciel leaned over the balcony, seeing the garden yet being detached from it.

Now twenty-five, it had been years since he'd escaped from the contract, and tracked down the mastermind behind his family's murder by himself.

But he had yet to smile.

His thoughts were still absorbed in Sebastian, his demonic butler who had intertwined his life with his own. Even though it was in a way that was uncomfortable, their connection was of an unspoken intimacy. He'd never shared so much with anyone.

It was like he'd stolen his soul.

Sighing, Ciel returned indoors, sliding the door shut with a clink.

An inhuman growl was heard behind him. Ciel didn't need to turn to know who it was.

"My, my," Sebastian spat. "It's been so long," he said, spinning Ciel around and shoving him against a wall. "I'll make sure that you will spend the rest of your life catering to my every whim. I'll make sure that you are with me _forever_."

Ciel remained looking to the side, eyebrows creasing in an unspoken sorrow.

Sebastian pressed against Ciel with a sadistic grin, then froze, realising Ciel was hard.

Ciel looked up at him. "I'm sorry," he said with a choked voice, tears streaming down his face. "I only did it because I was _supposed_ to."

Surprise crossed Sebastian's face. "You will be with me for all eternity," he demanded, mouth inches from Ciel's.

"Yeah," Ciel said softly, and smiled for the first time in years.


End file.
